marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Doc Samson (Hero Datafile)
DOC SAMSON Dr. Leonard “Leo” Samson public Leonard Samson was originally Bruce Banner's psychiatrist. While treating Banner's unique affliction, Samson helped develop and use a device to drain gamma rays from the Hulk after provoking Banner into transforming into the monster, seemingly curing Banner. The machine stored the drained energy which Samson subsequently exposed himself to, causing him to become the large, heavily-muscled and green-haired super-being Doc Samson. Feeling profoundly confident due to his newly acquired strength and physique, Samson began romancing Banner's girlfriend Betty Ross, prompting Banner to re-expose himself to gamma radiation and once again becoming the Hulk. The two fought and Samson soon found he was no match for the Hulk because the Hulk's strength grew as his anger increased while Samson's remained the same. In recent years Samson has become Banner's friend and confidant, as well as his therapist. Doc Samson also works as a psychiatrist specializing in other superheroes' problems. Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D6, Team D8 Distinctions Famous Psychiatrist, Green-Haired Goliath, Reluctant Super Hero Power Sets GAMMA-AUGMENTED POWERHOUSE Enhanced Speed D8, Leaping D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Stamina D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for every additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Invulnerability. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma unless caused by mystic-, or radiation-based attacks. SFX: Lose Yourself. Step up or double a Gamma-Augmented Powerhouse power for your next action and take D6 emotional stress. SFX: Samson’s Fortitude. Spend 1 PP to ignore stress, trauma, or complications caused by disease, extreme temperature, fatigue, lack of breathable air. SFX: Second Wind. Before you make an action including a Gamma-Augmented Powerhouse power, you may move your physical stress die to the doom pool and step up the Gamma-Augmented Powerhouse power by +1 for this action. Limit: Exhausted. Shut down any Gamma-Augmented Powerhouse power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Medical Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Psych Master D10, Tech Expert D8 Milestones GAMMA PSYCHIATRY 1 XP When you use our Psyche specialty to aid, soothe, or give therapy to an ally or a character with a gamma-based power set. 3 XP When you help an ally or a character with a gamma-based power set recover from emotional or mental trauma. 10 XP When you help an ally or a character with a gamma-based power set to a major breakthrough at integrating its personas, or come to a dead end in therapy and have to break off. SMART SAMSON 1 XP When you When you use your Medical, Psych, or Tech specialties to create a resource. 3 XP When you stress out an opponent without resorting to your physical powers. 10 XP When you have contributed with your professional expertise to help resolve a major threat, or led a team to defeat a mayor threat. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Hulk Family Category:Hulkbusters Category:Gamma